


Heated Feelings

by orphan_account



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Bottom Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Gay, Hazbin Hotel - Freeform, Horny Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Virgin Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Angel and Alastor have been in a relationship for a bit and both are happy about it. But what would happen if Alastor fell into heat and needed to ask Angel for help?
Kudos: 13





	Heated Feelings

Alastor was curled on his bed, panting like an animal as he had all the fans on, even directly on him, but nothing helped. He glanced up at the door where Angel had just left from, but it only made it worse. He whined quietly as he flipped over to his side. It stopped for a moment before coming back once again.


End file.
